


if my wishes came true (it would've been you)

by rokkuhato



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato
Summary: Josie’s heart dropped. The temperature of the room suddenly colder to her skin, seeping through her bones and seizing her in a vice grip. What she wants to say is:I want you to stay.What eventually comes out of her mouth is, “Okay.”Or the one where Josie and Hope are already dating, it just took them a while to realize it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 383





	if my wishes came true (it would've been you)

Josie groaned at the incessant buzzing she feels pressing beneath her, without even bothering to open her eyes, she feels for the object under the covers and taps a finger to cease it. As the room falls silent, she smiled contentedly to herself and tugs the covers up to her chin fully beginning to doze off again when a loud rap of knuckles against her door interrupted the peaceful quiet once again.

It’s a freaking Saturday and it’s barely 7am, she realizes, when she cracked an irked glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table and everyone who knows Josie knows she doesn’t start functioning until a little past 10 or unless she gets caffeine pumping in her system.

_Where was Lizzie, anyway?_ She shot a glance towards another empty bed and figured she’d probably already gotten to breakfast. Lizzie had always been an early riser.

_Someone better be dead._ With an annoyed huff, she throws the covers off her and begrudgingly drags her bare feet across the room. She doesn’t even bother to fix herself; not even caring the slightest to slip on a pants, the shirt she’d thrown on the other night hangs past her legs anyway. She runs a palm through her hair, a half-hearted attempt at making herself presentable. It doesn’t matter she plans on cutting this conversation short, whoever it was, as soon as possible anyway. She just wants her damn sleep.

She yanks the door open, injecting as much poison in her eyes as possible but when she sees who it was, her stance immediately deflated. Hope was standing there with a sheepish, almost guilty, smile on her face. Her hands were buried in her _Salvatore_ jacket and Josie almost rolled her eyes at the ballcap with a customized _“H.M.”_ imprinted on it atop the girl’s head.

Josie had a similar one with her own initials. It was MG’s idea, he said it would be cool and convinced everyone to do it to honor the super squad so they could have some sort of uniform since they can’t wear costumes like the ones in his comic books. At first, everyone was against it especially Lizzie. Even Josie was against the idea too but when Hope just shrugged in that non-committal sort manner of hers and agreed to it, MG was already handing out the the printed designs. It was... interesting, to say the least. Especially witnessing that coming from the usual stoic tribrid. But hey, weirder things have happened here.

Besides it’s been fun seeing Hope open up. Not just to her. But to the people around her too.

“I always forget how grumpy you are at mornings.” Hope says in lieu of greeting.

Josie steps back, allowing Hope a space to step in as she swivels on her heels, padding towards the bed again, “I gave you a spare key over a month ago to my room, Hope. You are allowed to use it in case you _forget_ that too.”

“I know. But you weren’t answering your phone and I wasn’t sure if Lizzie would be keen on me waltzing in your room but I’m just worried like...” Hope trailed off, seeming to realize Josie’s partially undressed state as her eyes flit down her body, “What if you’re not decent?”

Josie snorted. Far fetched as it was, she occasionally toyed with the idea of Hope checking her out. It’s just that sometimes, the auburn haired girl would give her this... _look_. It was always in fleeting moments though. Like that one time she was helping Hope with her potions homework. Or that time they both reached for the popcorn during one of their movie nights. Or just last week when Josie passed by the school field during Hope’s football practice to hand her a gatorade. It was silly mundane things and they never talked about it so she doesn’t mull over it, but it’s always been there gnawing at the back of her mind. “You’re sweet but I think we’re already past formalities here. Now—“ Josie curled a finger, beckoning Hope closer. “Come sleep with me.”

“What, no. You said you’d hang out with me today!” Hope crosses the room, already wrestling the sheets off Josie’s body.

“Yes, but not like at seven in the morning!” Josie tugs the covers back a little too forcefully.

“Come on, they’re already serving breakfast.”

Josie groaned, crossing her arms from her seated position on her bed as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

“With coffee?” Hope offers, still gripping the sheets in her hand with that disarming half-grin on her face and she feels her resolve slowly chipping away. Since when did Hope get this _charming?_

Josie throws her hands up in surrender, burying the thought in the depths of her mind as she heads towards the bathroom, “God, what’s with you and your buzzing energy at mornings.”

Hope shrugs as she takes Josie’s space on her bed. She’s careful to keep her boots on the edge of Josie’s bed though, as she stretches her body on the warm sheets, “It’s probably the kale juice your dad makes me drink every morning during training. You could use one, Ms. Grumpypants.”

“No thanks, I’ll stick to my caffeine.” Josie shouts from the bathroom. She splashes water on her face, brushed her teeth before replacing her flimsy shirt with an oversized sweater with the similar Salvatore brand on it. She steps into a jean shorts hanging at the rack behind the bathroom door, grabs a hair brush to tame her slightly unruly hair before looking at herself in the vanity in front of her. Once she’s satisfied and counts her look as somewhat passable (she‘s not really trying because she’s still planning on dragging Hope into that bed—no matter what— to sleep in for the rest of the day after that breakfast), she steps out of the bathroom.

Hope had apparently fixed her bed and she’s settled to a sitting position from her sprawled one earlier. With her smile still intact, she eyes Josie when she hears her coming out the bathroom, “Good?”

“Yeah, just let me—“ Josie stumbled for a minute as she slips on her Doc Martens from the far corner of the room where she’d kicked it off last night. “There. Now. I was promised a coffee?”

Hope rose to her full height, jutting out an elbow for Josie to hook around hers easily like second nature. “After you get food in your system.“

“Okay, mom.” Josie huffs, jutting out a bottom lip.

The harsh and sudden brightness momentarily blinded Josie when they both stepped out the hallway. Hissing through gritted teeth, she cups a hand over her forehead to vainly block the unwelcome sunlight seeping through the windows. Still a little bummed for being dragged out of bed, brown eyes looked down to voice out her complain once more but the words died in her throat when she finds Hope wordlessly pulling off her ballcap to gently place it on Josie’s head instead. She’s giving her one of those soft, lazy smiles as she helps Josie fix it and something lurches within her stomach. “Better?”

Josie nods, and ducks her head as she tries to mask her flushed cheeks by pulling the visor further down her face and yeah, maybe Josie wasn’t much of a morning person but it isn’t so bad with a certain auburn haired girl around.

When they got to the dining hall, Lizzie waved her over but when her eyes trailed beside Josie, her smile dropped.

Hope rolled her eyes, not the least bit threatened at the glare, “And that’s my cue. Go sit with her, I’ll get us some food.”

Josie really wishes they could sit somewhere else because judging by the look Lizzie had thrown their way, this wasn’t going to be an easy breakfast. But she nods solemnly, silently making her way to her sister’s table. The hall was already crowded with the buzzing students as loud murmurs forms around them. When she drops to the seat, Lizzie was quick to pounce.

“What are you doing with her?”

“We’re getting breakfast.” Josie smooths down her shorts before sitting, smiling patiently as she regards Lizzie, “Just like everyone else in this room. Besides I thought we’re not doing _that_ anymore.”

“Doing what?”

“Hating on Hope for no apparent reason?”

“We were until she hogged all of my much needed bonding time with my sister. Seriously, you don’t even sleep in our room anymore.” Lizzie huffs, throwing a lock of blond hair over her shoulder. “You even gave her a spare key to our room!”

Josie snorted at the dramatic flare, trust Lizzie to make every little action look like she’s on some live stage-play, “She gave me one of hers too, you know, and it’s not like we don’t invite you. You’re the one who’s always too busy to hang out with us.”

“That’s because I didn’t want to be a third wheel!”

Josie scrunched her nose. Seemingly confused at the words. “Lizzie, that’s ridiculous.”

Lizzie sighs, rolling her eyes so hard Josie was afraid for a second it wouldn’t come back.

“Just... be nice, okay? You were the one that got us all back together with your amazing women empowerment speech.” Josie’s mouth quirked up with a small smile.

“Alright, whatever, I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I won’t.” And Josie surprises even herself with the truth behind that sentence. Everything had been great actually. The past few months that Landon had ran away, she and Hope had spent steadily re-patching the cracks in their relationship.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure which one you’d like more so I got both.” Hope drops beside Josie, a tray in hand. She brandishes the two variety of coffee in front of Josie as if it’s her most prized possession.

Josie smiles softly at her, “With cream, please.”

Wordlessly, Hope immediately slides the cup towards Josie and gets the black one for herself, “Also they’re serving a variety of sushi so I got you a salad instead. Sorry, it’s the only thing without seaweed in it.”

Josie pouts, a small frown encasing her features, “It’s fine. Although I should probably talk to dad about this. Doesn’t he know I’m allergic?”

Hope nods, a sympathetic smile on her face, “Don’t worry. I’m meeting him later, I’ll mention it,” blue eyes widened, “Shit. Forgot my fork. Be right back!” And then she was up in a flash and Josie was left watching the tribrid strut away with a fond smile on her face.

“What the fuck?”

Josie flinches, almost forgetting that Lizzie was sitting right across them. Her smile dropped altogether when she sees Lizzie looking at her as if she’d grown two heads. “What?” Josie huffs, starting to fork around her salad, not really in the mood to deal with Lizzie so early this morning.

“I know that you two had been _chumming_ it up after that whole fiasco with Birdboy, which to be honest, I’m really glad that you both dumped him but why is Hope acting like some docile little _lapdog_ nipping at your heels?”

“Lizzie, don’t call her that.” Josie scowled, stabbing the salad with a disposable fork with much vigor than intended. “Hope has always been nice.”

“To you, probably.” Lizzie grumbled to herself. Josie chose to ignore the jab, hoping it to be the end of conversation but of course, Lizzie being Lizzie, couldn’t just let things go. “Are you wearing her super squad cap? _Eugh_. Territorial much? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s staking her claim on you. Like, imprinting. Wolves are so possessive.”

“Imprinting?” Josie hisses under her breath, her eyes scanning around the area for a fleeting second and sees Hope busy chatting with Jed. She’s thankful for the loud buzz around the cafeteria. She’s not really sure how she’d explain having this conversation with Lizzie to Hope if she hears them with her supernatural senses, “Lizzie, this isn’t Twilight!”

Lizzie scoffed, “Could’ve fooled me. She definitely had the Jacob vibes going on. With better hair obviously. Brooding. Territorial. Sometimes aggressive—“

“Oh my god, stop. Hope is nothing like that guy.”

Lizzie shot her an unimpressed look.

“Okay, fine, she can be a little territorial.”

“There we go!”

“But,” Josie indignantly cuts her off, biting her lip, not really knowing what to say. She finished lamely, “It’s... sweet.”

“Uh, I’m sorry. Do you have brain damage? Hope Mikaelson and sweet in the same sentence? I don’t think so.”

Josie draws in a deep breath, closing her eyes as if she’s physically restraining herself from doing something she might regret, like lighting up someone on fire for example. When she opens them, a tight lipped smile was donning her lips, “Lizzie, Hope has been really trying these past few months and I appreciate that. I would really like it if you do, too.”

Lizzie narrows her eyes but doesn’t say a word anymore. And Josie almost lets her shoulder sag, relaxing, when, “Are you two dating?”

Josie chokes on a baby carrot, coughing a few times before snatching a napkin to wipe her lips, “ _What?_ “

Lizzie crosses her arms, arching an eyebrow, clearly a challenge. “You heard me, dearest sister.”

Josie opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Lizzie’s lips was turning into a dangerous smirk as the silence wore on followed by a dark glint in her eyes when Josie couldn’t answer still.

“Hey!” Hope drops beside her, “Sorry, got caught up with Jed.”

The twins was jolted awake in their staring contest, unbeknownst to the tribrid, who started wolfing down on her own food.

Lizzie’s barely suppressed grin was _victorious_ and Josie wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin on her face with her bare hands. But she couldn’t do that. Especially not with the subject of their conversation sitting an inch away from her. So Josie lets it go, willing the blush threatening to bloom her cheeks and starts stabbing her salad again.

* * *

The tip of the pen came to a scraping halt against the parchment as Josie momentarily ceased writing. Frowning at the phone as if it had personally offended her, she taps a single finger to wake the screen and pressed the next button to the playlist. It goes on for a few seconds until she found one that would fit to her tastes—well more like Hope’s as they’re sharing a pair of earbuds right now—because as far as Josie is concerned, Hope had always loved falling asleep to the sound of some alternative indie band. The library was deserted, as always, because students avoid it like the plague unless it’s the exams season.

Josie props her chin on a hand, biting her lip as she allowed herself to bask in a sleeping Hope Mikaelson at her side. It’s not everyday she could get away with openly staring at the tribrid without the worry of being too obvious itching at the back of her mind. Her head was pillowed by an arm as soft auburn hair spills over her back. A lock of it were caught between the girl’s pink chapped lips and Josie was almost tempted to reach out to help rid of it but manages to catch herself just barely at the last second. Staring was one thing. Touching was another. Besides, it would probably lead to Hope waking up. The girl had always been a light sleeper and Josie would blame it on the heightened senses.

She felt bad for the vampires and werewolves, being on edge for the littlest of sounds doesn’t sound fun. It sounds stressful and anxiety inducing Josie was glad she was a witch and that’s something she’s not going to take for granted. Josie often finds herself wondering what’s it like for Hope? Being all three. Granted she’s not technically a vampire yet but... it must _suck_ dealing with all that emotions. Overwhelming, to say the least. Heightened senses really had its fair share of pros and cons.

She indulges herself for another minute or two before deciding that the staring is getting borderline creepy and she should probably wake Hope up if she didn’t want the girl to be late for her next class (yes, they might’ve exchanged schedules at some point and Josie knows Hope’s like the back of her hand). She gently nudges the girl’s shoulder.

“Hope, wake up.”

Nothing.

“Hope.” Josie tugs the other pair of the earbuds off Hope’s ears.

Hope stirred, groaning as she furrowed her brows, “Five more minutes.”

_Cute._ “You’re gonna be late for class.”

Hope heaved a sigh, pouting and Josie had to bite her lip to stop herself from literally _cooing_ at the adorable display. She made the mistake of calling the tribrid _cute_ once and Hope had literally looked like Josie told her she doused her coffee with wolfsbane. Hope straightened in her seat, but her movements were still sluggish as she buried her face on the siphoner’s shoulder instead.

_The daughter of the ‘Great Evil’ was an affectionate sleepy. Who knew?_

“Can I just ditch it?” Her words was muffled by Josie’s shoulder.

“No, you specifically told me to wake you up for this because you couldn’t afford to miss another class otherwise you’d fail.”

Hope’s head snapped up, “I didn’t. You just made that up. I just told you Dorian gave me a tardiness slip when he caught me sleeping in his class.”

Josie smiled sweetly, “Semantics.”

Hope frowned, her tone almost whining. “I’m just tired.”

Josie’s heart did a flip as her features softened, “You haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

Hope craned her neck from side to side, “I’ve been... restless.”

“Have you been able to shift lately?” Josie knows Hope had gotten this problem before. Wolves had the tendency to get restless and wound up if they haven’t been able to shift in their wolf form to roam freely. She ticked a metaphorical list in her head. Another con.

“Not recently, no. What with exams coming up and training everyday with Alaric.”

“I’m going to talk to dad about this. I thought I told him to ease up on you because of the exams coming up.”

“Thanks, Jo—you’re still sleeping over at mines tonight, right?”

Josie nods her head slowly. Not quite sure at the sudden steer of topic

Hope smiled sleepily at her, “Then I’ll be fine. You’re like, my personal dream catcher or something. I always sleep better with you.”

Josie really wishes Hope would stop casually throwing out comments like that. Comments that aren’t really just _casual_ to Josie and would undoubtedly cause a noticeable blush on her cheeks and make her turn into a bumbling mess. Thankfully, Hope was still heavily sleep induced to notice.

Hope stood up, murmuring a “see you later” as she absently plants a quick kiss to her head before gathering her books and walking away. Josie‘s cheeks flared at the gesture.

Once she was able to gather her wits and stop acting like a school girl idiot with a crush, she resumes writing her essay, opting to plug the other earbuds that Hope had been using earlier but before she could press play again, she hears someone clearing their throat. Josie looked up from her paper.

It’s Wade. He was standing there with an uneasy smile on his face while wringing his hands together. He’s nervous. So Josie pulls off the earbuds once again and does her best to make her smile extra warm and engaging.

“Hi, Wade. Did you need something?”

Wade’s smile widened, as if the mere thought of Josie acknowledging his presence made his entire week, “Oh, no. I was just passing by and thought I should let you know that you and Hope make such a cute couple.”

_Hold the phone._

Josie tries not to choke on air. Her mind immediately scrambling for words to say to make this less awkward for the both of them. Eventually, she settled for the truth. “Oh. No, we’re not dating.”

Wade’s eyes widened, fidgeting with his glasses. Years of dealing with Lizzie would tell her the telltale signs of a panic attack when it’s coming and Josie could tell that Wade‘s on the verge of it, “Oh God. I’m so sorry. That was out of line! I shouldn’t have assumed—“

“Wade.” Josie cuts her off with a reassuring smile but inside, she was also panicking. She softens her tone as much as she can in a whirlwind of emotions, “It’s okay.”

Thankfully, Wade seems to register the words. He draws in a sharp breath. Mostly, he just looks embarrassed now. “I’m sorry, Josie. I’m gonna go.”

Before she could utter another word, Wade was already rounding a corner while muttering to himself. Probably still chastising himself for it. Josie lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

Great. The one time she allowed herself to openly _pine_ for the girl, and she gets caught. The universe really is out for her, huh?

This is bad. She feels like thirteen all over again back when she was crushing hard on Hope and Lizzie would make snide comments about her being obsess. Granted, Wade probably didn’t mean any harm by it but the fact that it’s resurfacing and Josie isn’t sure if she could keep her feelings in check this time is _bad_.

But she has to. What Hope needs right now is a friend. Not some another fumbling admirer. She’s not going to make this awkward.

She just got Hope back.

She can’t ruin this. She had to do something about this.

* * *

Apparently, that something was mindlessly agreeing to a date with Jed. She wasn’t even sure why she said yes. Or how he asked her, all she knew was the moment the word _yes_ came our of her mouth, it was already too far to take it back.

And Josie was too polite and a people pleaser, dammit.

But Jed was nice. Maybe she could try this. Just to take her mind off the current object of her (hopeless) affections.

“Somewhere to be?” Hope says, absently flipping through a book, not even removing her eyes from it as she lounges lazily on Josie’s bed.

Or not.

The siphoner stopped rummaging through her closet long enough to stare at Hope. Her hand unknowingly flying to clutch the talisman Hope gave her dangling between her collarbones, “Yeah, uhm, Jed asked me out on a date.”

Hope stops flipping the pages. Her body going rigid for a second Josie almost missed it. But then just as quickly, Hope returns to casual lounging, “Oh.”

_Oh?_ That’s it?

Josie cleared her throat, awkward silences had never been a thing with her and Hope until now. “Help me pick a dress?”

Hope hums, shutting the book altogether with a dull snap. Her blue eyes now intently trained on Josie, “Yellow has always been your color.”

“Oh. Okay.” Josie willed the blush threatening so spill on her cheeks at the intensity swirling in those blue eyes as she pulled out a yellow spaghetti strap dress that stops just above her knees, “Hair up or down?”

Hope lifted a shoulder, casualness seeping through her tone. As if what Josie had asked was so _damn_ obvious, “You look beautiful eitherway, Jo.”

“Oh.” Josie gasps softly. Her grip tightening on the talisman again as she averted her eyes because if she didn’t, she might’ve called this whole date off and just drown in those deep, _deep_ blues. “Thanks.”

Josie hears a rustling of fabric and then Hope was taking three long strides towards the door, “I’ll go and let you get ready.”

Josie’s heart dropped. The temperature of the room suddenly colder to her skin, seeping through her bones and seizing her in a vice grip. What she wants to say is:

_I want you to stay._

What eventually comes out of her mouth is, “Okay.”

There were a few beats of heavy silence that hung in the air. Josie had her back turned, she wasn’t even sure if Hope had left already but the lingering presence behind her says otherwise.

“Josie.” Hope calls her, it was whispered so softly Josie wasn’t sure if it was even meant to be heard. She whips around and sees Hope’s white knuckled grip on the doorknob. Josie was afraid she’d break it to pieces, her mind already creating scenarios on how she would explain it to Lizzie if she ever did. When she meets those blue eyes, Josie bit her lip.

What she wants to hear from Hope is:

_Stay, stay, stay._

What Hope says eventually though is, “You’ll call me if it’s a bad date and you need someone to drive you home?”

Josie swallowed past the lump in her throat as she plastered on a weak smile, “Of course.”

And then Hope was gone. The soft click of the door filling the empty silence.

The minute they stepped into the diner, it was already proving to be the worse idea Josie had ever had in her entire life. But not exactly in the way anyone would think because Jed had actually been a gentleman. He was nice. Albeit a little awkward, he pulled out a chair for Josie and made some jokes that would actually pull a laughter right out of Josie’s mouth. So Josie, for the life of her, didn’t know why she couldn’t stop thinking about sad blue eyes.

And possibly how she would turn Jed down, in the nicest way possible, after this dinner. So, yes, this is going horribly for her because Jed was just _too nice._

Conversations went smoothly, if you'd count Josie occasionally humming to Jed’s stories while absently twirling the straw in her milkshake a conversation. Jed waved a hand to her face and Josie flinched back, her gaze steeling because, uh, _rude_ but then she seems to snap out of it all too fast once she’d realized what she’s doing. Jed looked amused, but slightly offended. Josie felt a hollow sinking deep inside her stomach. _Fuck._

“I’m sorry, Jed. I can’t do this. You’re such a nice guy and I’m not even listening to half of what you’re saying. I’m so out this— it’s just—“ Josie drops her head in her hands. Sucking in a sharp breath, choking on her own words. This is horrible. She’s horrible.

Jed’s voice pulled her out of it, gently prying away her hands to see her face. Josie didn’t want to look up. She was almost afraid to see the disappointment on his kind face. But then she swallowed the bile rising in her throat. He deserve this. She at least owed him this.

“Hey. Hey, It’s okay. I get it.” Jed had this _understanding_ smile on his lips that makes Josie want to break out into sobs. “It’s Hope, right?”

Josie sucks in a breath. Okay. She was definitely expecting anything but _that_. “I’m— what?”

Jed shrugs, “Always knew you guys had a thing going on but I told myself it was worth a shot. I’m surprised you actually agreed to this.”

Josie blinks. Once. Twice.

“I’m so sorry, Jed.” Because she is and she’s not sure what to say anymore. She’s still trying to wrap her head around the fact that everyone seems to think that she and Hope had a little _thing_ going on.

_Seriously? Josie thought she was being subtle._

“It’s cool. Does she know?”

Josie’s frowned deepened, averting her eyes to the ground. “No. Hope doesn’t like me that way.”

It was almost comical how Jed’s face morphed from relaxed into a scandalized one, it’s like Josie’s flipped a metaphorical switch, “Dude, are you kidding? Hope looks at you like you’re her long lost _mate_ or something. Half of the wolves thought you guys were already dating and I didn’t stood a chance. Well, I still don’t but.” He lifted a shoulder, taking a sip from his milkshake.

“People think we’re dating?” Josie exclaimed. Suddenly interested in the conversation but her mind was still reeling.

Jed just gave her this look, as if to say _duh._

Josie wanted to pull her own hair. Apparently, she’s not being subtle enough. Suddenly feeling the weight of the whole fucking universe on her shoulders, Josie ran an exasperated hands through her hair and counts _one, two, three_ to chase her breathing back. Jed must’ve sensed the mood drop and offered to take her home immediately. Jed didn’t pushed for any details, and Josie was really thankful for that because she definitely doesn’t want to start crying like a mad woman in front of him. She can already feel the burning sensation pressing behind her eyes, like any minute now, the dam would break.

When they finally get to the dorms, Josie was surprised to find her steps leading in front of Hope’s room. The hall was already quiet, dimly lit and everyone was already asleep. She thinks about knocking but Josie knows Hope was probably fast asleep too so she fishes for the spare key in her purse. Once inside, she had to squint her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Hope’s room was the same. Books scattered on the table, a pair of socks was lying on the floor. Josie had to roll her eyes at that and made a mental note to pick it up in the morning. Brown eyes zeroed in on the lump on the bed. Wordlessly, Josie pulled off her tennis shoes and lets her brown hair tumble in waves as she freed it from its tight bun.

She climbs silently on the bed, careful not to jostle Hope too much. She wasn’t really worried because she and Hope had done this a lot of times before so when Hope automatically wraps an arm around her, pulling her back close to her chest, as if she’s already _waiting_ for Josie, she finally lets herself relax.

“How was it?” Hope’s voice was thick with sleep and quiet. So, so quiet. It was a stark contrast to the confident and booming voice that she’d grown accustomed to when the tribrid would bark orders in their missions.

Josie twists to face the girl, Hope’s grip on her loosening. She finds Hope’s eyes still closed. “It was okay.” Hope looks so relaxed and she could smell her shampoo up this close. Josie bit her lip.

And then the dam fucking broke.

It starts off gradually, soft hiccups until it turns into full flowing tears. She hurriedly tries to wipe it off.

“What’s wrong?” Hope pulled back, clearly alarmed as her eyes momentarily flashed gold. “Jo, did he hurt you?”

“No, no.” Josie held back the burning sensation behind her eyes, gently cradling Hope’s cheeks as she watches Hope’s eyes reverting back to blue. “He was nice.”

“But?” Hope pressed on. Still looking like she was halfway ready to bolt and commit a bloody murder.

_But he’s not you._

“He’s just... not it for me. He’s not for me.” Josie whispered instead, burying her face in Hope’s neck. Hope tightened the grip on her waist and doesn’t say anything after that. Hope just held her until she was too exhausted to cry. A silent lifeline in the middle of a stormy sea. That’s what Hope is to Josie. And perhaps that’s more than enough for now. When Josie’s eyes started drooping, she feels a soft kiss being pressed to her hair, and ever so slowly, she falls asleep.

They don’t talk about it in the morning, which something Josie is thankful for. But when Hope woke her up with a coffee in hand, hair tousled and still wearing her sweats from last night as if she was in a haste and ran all the way from the breakfast hall to be able to give the beverage to Josie in its perfect temperature, she already feels lighter.

* * *

The crowd was tense, everyone was holding their breaths you could literally hear a pin drop. Josie was biting her lip, one hand clutching the talisman hanging around her neck as she watches the game with rapt attention. Her dad was not faring much better beside her, if the grip on his clipboard is anything to go by. She considers telling him, but decides against it as her attention was once again ripped away because the people began counting around them. The score was 24 tie. The timer on the board had ten seconds left and they needed to score if they want to win this. Josie’s eyes snapped back to the game, Josie vaguely heard Hope shouting MG’s name and before they knew it, MG was catching the ball before running to the touch down just as it reached 1 on the clock.

Several things happened after that. Josie lets out a silent gasp. Alaric threw the clipboard on the floor and the whole Salvatore Boarding School students leapt in the air and started screaming. Kaleb was giving Jed a high five. She sees Lizzie running towards MG as the boy perfectly catches her in his arms and twirls her like they’re in some sort of clichéd John Hughes film and Josie couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. When her eyes flits to the field once again, Josie’s heart lurched. Hope was jogging towards the bleachers. Towards _her_ with a wide grin on her face, all flushed cheeks and sweaty. And damn if Josie didn’t want to run up and kissed her right there.

Josie grabs a water bottle from the cooler, handing it to Hope but when the tribrid reaches her, she tugs the offered bottle a little too forcefully and sends Josie stumbling forward. Before Josie could register what was happening, Hope was already planting a quick peck on her cheeks.

“How was that?” Hope’s smug grin was intact and the flush on her pale cheeks was much more noticeable up this close.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Josie tried to mask her inner turmoil by rolling her eyes, “Please, that was all MG.”

Hope faux-gasped, placing a hand dramatically over chest. “Hey, I helped! That was totally a good pass!”

“If you say so.” Josie teased, rocking back on her heels.

Hope’s eyes narrowed dangerously, taking a step towards Josie. Like a wolf (pun intended) about to pounce on her prey. “Say it, Saltzman, or I’m going to hug you.”

Josie’s mind blanks for a moment. Her eyes flit down Hope, her jersey covered in mud, sweat and grass. She eyes her own clean jeans and white sweatshirt, and steps back a little. “Hope, don’t you dare.”

But Hope was by her in a flash, and Josie lets out a shriek between giggles. Sometimes, she still gets surprised with how strong actually Hope is. She was lifted from the ground like she weighed nothing. Her arms automatically wound around the tribrid’s neck, a fit of giggles stumbling past her lips as Hope laughed into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Hope gently dropped her and Josie couldn’t bring herself to step away. She bit her lip, toying with the wisps of hair that got out of Hope’s braid before stepping back. Hope’s blue eyes had visibly darkened but there was a soft smile tracing her features.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower. Wait for me?”

“Sure.” Josie nodded, watching as Hope jogged back with MG towards what she figured is the locker rooms.

“Hey.”

Josie jumped slightly, and when she turns around, she gulped audibly. Maya. The girl was looking at the direction Hope had gone before snapping her eyes towards Josie.

“Josie, right?”

Josie opens her mouth. Then closes it again. Sensing that she must’ve looked pretty dumb, she regained her senses. “Uhm, yeah. Maya, right?”

Maya smiled, nodding her head. “Why aren’t you playing this year?”

_Because I broke your brother’s arm last time and I still feel really bad about it._

Wisely, Josie didn’t voiced that out loud. She tuck a stray hair behind her ear, just so she could do something with her jittery hands, “Yeah, uhm, I decided to sit this one out. Take a break this year.”

Maya nods, then clears her throat, she juts her chin towards the direction where Hope had gone, “You know I asked her out when she was at Mystic Falls. She turned me down, obviously. It’s like, something was holding her back. I just didn’t know what. Now I know _who_.” Maya stressed the word, and there was a teasing smile on her face when she regarded Josie with a playful lilt in her tone.

Josie didn’t know what to do with that information. First came the jealousy of the possibility of other girls hitting on Hope but then blood rushes to her ears when she realized what Maya was insinuating, “I— _Hope?_ ”

Maya bobs her head, a slight frown taking over her features, “Yeah? I knew there was something going on between you two with last year’s game. You guys had this weird _tension_ going on. You two... are dating right?”

Josie’s brain short circuited. Maybe it was the ugly green jealousy still coursing through her veins, or the blood still ringing in her ears so she couldn’t think straight but she found herself nodding dumbly (almost enthusiastically) at the words, anyway. Whatever, it’s not like they’re gonna see each other again. “Mhm!”

Maya’s grin was back. “Listen, I know this might sound weird coming from an outsider or at least someone you’re not close with, but I can see that you two are good for each other.”

“I— thanks.” Josie whispers breathlessly, mind still reeling at what she’s hearing.

“Maya!”

Both girls turned to the source of the voice, and found the whole Mystic Falls team watching them with impatient looks on their faces, “That’s my cue. See you around, Josie!”

“Yeah, see you Maya.” Josie found herself whispering the words mostly to herself as Maya had already regroup with her team.

She wasn’t sure how many minutes had passed already. Perhaps an hour. But when she felt an arm snaking around her waist, she yelps and jumps a foot. Fruity shampoo immediately wafting her nose. When she turns around, Hope was looking at her with her blue, _blue_ eyes and a bemused smile on her face. Her hair was still wet and she’s changed from her jersey to a simple gray shirt, black tight pants and black boots.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Josie clears her throat, laughing breathlessly. Hope’s arm was still warm around her waist. She’s so close. She feels warm puffs of breath caressing her cheeks. _Warm, warm, warm._ “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You tell me, you’re the one who’s standing out here all alone.” Hope’s smile turned into a smirk.

Josie’s eyes scanned the field and sure enough, it was quiet and empty aside from the scattered pom-poms and banners on the ground. Josie frowned at the thought of someone cleaning after the mess. “I guess I hadn’t noticed. Besides you told me to wait for you.”

Hope hums. “Come on, everyone’s going to the Old Mill. Kaleb’s throwing a party for the win, I told them we’ll just catch up.”

When Hope interlaces their fingers together, something inside Josie clicks. Like a piece of puzzle fitting together. “Okay.”

Hope’s smile was warm. As well as the feeling settling inside her chest.

* * *

Josie was having the best day. Exam week had officially passed. No monster of the week. They’ve won the football game for the first time. She finds out that Lizzie and MG had started dating, and her sister had never looked so happy. She had Hope beside her, silently sketching and the quiet stillness around them makes her finally breathe a little bit easier after for what it seemed like a whirlwind of confusing emotions in a month.

The sounds of the birds chirping pulled Josie out of her thoughts as her gaze landed on the lake in front of her. The sun beating down on them wasn’t too hot. Not too cold, either and the air was the perfect amount of cold and humid Josie was glad she’s wearing a shirt over a simple cardigan, something she could just easily take off if she gets a little hot. They were sitting under a tree, casting a shade above them so the sunlight wouldn’t directly hit their skin. It was the best weather for a perfect day.

Apparently, it’s also the perfect day for Josie Saltzman to finally _snap_.

“Did you know that half of the student body here thinks we’re dating?”

Hope hummed beside her, eyes not leaving the sketchpad on her lap, furiously doodling the lake in front of them. Josie has a book opened on her own, but had long stopped reading the moment they sat on the grass. Her mind flying elsewhere. “Even Maya all the way from Mystic Falls, Hope. _Maya._ ”

“Mhm.”

“Hope.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not even listening.”

“I am.”

“What did I say?”

“That everyone thinks we’re dating.”

Josie bit her lip, dog-earing a page as she closed her book to fully face the tribrid, “That doesn’t... bother you?”

Hope stops her doodling to finally look at Josie, blue eyes determined and sincere, “Jo, you’re one of the most powerful and beautiful witches in this school so forgive me if I find the thought more flattering than bothersome.” Hope bit her lip, as if contemplating her next words, “It doesn’t bother me... as long as it doesn’t bother you?”

Josie’s mind stopped working the moment she heard the word beautiful slip past those lips. How can Hope just say things like that without spluttering or turning into a blushing mess? Does she know what it does to Josie? It took her a second or two to finally realize that Hope was waiting for an answer, “No. It doesn’t bother me, are you kidding? Dating a tribrid. What a dream.”

Hope’s smile turned sly, “Oh, is it now?”

Sometimes, Josie hates her subconscious and her inability to shut up.

“Stop. You can’t just—say things like that and expect me to not react.” Josie exclaimed with a vague flourish of her hand. As if that would explain everything.

Hope tilted her head, a confused frown on her face, “Like what?”

Josie bit her lip, her bottom lip quivering as her eyes shone with unshed tears. When she speaks, her voice was soft it was barely above a whisper, “Stuff that might make me think that you actually like me too.”

“Oh.” Hope’s voice was equally soft. And scratch that. This was Josie’s _worst_ day.

She stood up avoiding eye contact as much as possible as she gathered her books while furiously wiping the tears that had started to fall, _dammit, when did she started crying?_ “I gotta go.”

But then she was being yanked down on her seat and Josie had to yelp at the sudden movement, “ _Ow,_ Hope, what the hell?”

She was forced to glare at the tribrid who she found... with a large grin splitting her face. Like a full blown grin and it was so adorable Josie almost allowed herself to smile back, forgetting the fact that she’d literally just spilled the feelings she’d been bottling up to the girl.

“Since when?”

Josie frowned, “I don’t know? Since that day at the library Wade caught me staring at you but I wasn’t sure until I had that date with Jed. Which went horribly by the way because I couldn’t stop thinking about you and—why does this matter?”

Hope’s smile couldn’t possibly get bigger. “When I got out of Malivore.”

Josie scrunched her nose adorably. “What?”

“When I got out of Malivore. You were the first person I wanted to see and when I saw you with Landon, it crushed me. That’s when I realized mine.”

Josie’s eyes widened, drawing a breath when she realized what Hope was trying to say, “You mean...?”

Hope nodded, shifting a little bit closer.

“Hope, that was a _year_ go.” Josie whispered softly.

“I know. May I—” Hope huffed a breathless chuckle, licking her lips as she started leaning closer, “May I kiss you?”

Josie nodded enthusiastically, meeting Hope halfway as their lips collide. The kiss was soft. Gentle. It wasn’t rushed as if they both know that they’ve had all the time in the world now and that was more than enough for Josie. As long as she can keep kissing Hope, then that’s fine.  
  
  


The sounds of the birds chirping and water rushing down the lake had become the soundtrack to the best moment of Josie's life. Indeed the _best_ day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey how many times are you going to use taylor swift lyrics as titles to your fics?"
> 
> me: yes
> 
> no but seriously why are these two aren't canon yet


End file.
